Addicted
by YoCupcake
Summary: Elena decides to pack her bags and leave mystic falls. Stefan, after losing his humanity, decides a road trip is in order. Both old and new passion is formed. Lots of dark themes/gore and fluffiness ensues. Stelena
1. Chapter 1: Started with ice cream

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or it's charters. I don't own any of the lyrics I use.**

**A/N: So this is for all the Stelena fans still out there (hope you guys are still around.). I have changed some of the canon. Basically - Delena never happens. They remained nothing but platonic friends through out the whole Klaus/Silas thing/story in general. Also important note - Elena is human, not vampire. I really wanted to get back that love we all had for her in the first seasons. I feel turning her into a vampire, just butchered her character even more. Plus we all know it was to prop Delena. This is set after the whole Silas thing, when she was in college, but not a vampire. Hope that makes sense. Also the Katherine thing never happened (much as I like Stefan/Kat, it related too much to vampire-Elena story.) Also, i'm not sure about the whole cure-thing. Maybe I will mention it later on. If i mixed up the plot a little, I apologize. I only watched bits of seasons 4-5 (don't get me started on 6), due to how bad it was. I really disliked how the show changed so much. Only good thing about season 5 was that cute Stelena scene and snarky Silas . Anyway, hope it's enjoyable.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Started with ice cream**

* * *

It started with a ice cream.

Elena was waiting in a line of agitated people. They were all sighing in unison, fed up of waiting for their ice cream sundae. Elena tried to remain sympathetic to the poor guy making them. He was clearly new and inexperienced. She felt herself being pushed by a guy behind her, as he continued to grumble in frustration. It was a boiling hot summers day in mystic falls. Usually they would serve ice cream outside, like today. Unfortunately this was the only one that day, with only one member of staff. It couldn't have been easy for the poor guy working in the heat. She could see the sweat dripping off his face. Red tan lines forming on the skin under his huge glasses.

"Can't this idiot hurry up?" The guy behind pointed his stubby finger to the guy behind the ice cream counter.

"He only has one pair of hands," she replied tiresomely.

"Well he should grow another pair!" he yelled back at her in frustration.

She was happy when she was near the front of the line, so she could ditch the rude asshole behind her. As she got up front, she could see how worn down the poor ice cream guy looked. He did not look much older than her. Poor guy no doubt took it on as a summer job, not expecting to get accosted by a huge portion of mystic falls.

She gave him her most cheerful smile, as she reached the ice cream cart. He smiled back appreciatively. He seemed happy to at least have one customer not screaming at him.

"What can I get you?" He avoided her eyes. She could see he was blushing, and thought he looked extra cute.

"Can I have a chocolate sundae please, with whipped cream and sprinkles." Her mouth already watering at the mention of it.

"Sure thing." Still avoiding her gaze, he went on to make it.

She waited patiently. She just hoped he would hurry up, before she over heated. She could feel the heat burning through her pink summer top she wore. The sweat was trickling down her back, causing the top to stick to her skin. She still loved the summer. It brought back many pleasant memories of her and Stefan. Also her best friends, Bonnie and Caroline.

Stefan. She had almost forgotten about her current dilemma. A few weeks ago she had decided to drop out of college, much to Caroline's annoyance. Her life was becoming even more complicated, with all the supernatural events that continued to disrupt any sense of normalcy. It wasn't her own life she had been thinking about, but her loved ones. Matt, Jeremy, and Bonnie especially. They had suffered so much trauma from all the supernatural drama. They had both lost family and friends because of vampires. She felt almost responsible for it all. She had decided to break up with Stefan after the whole Klaus saga, but was there for him during recovery process.

They had made progress on helping him get off his blood lust. Then Silas happened, causing things became complicated, yet again. Stefan had disappeared through out the summer. She had spent every waking moment searching for him. Damon had told her she should stop, that Stefan was probably off having some alone time. She refused to believe it. She knew Stefan would at least call, or tell his brother where he was going. She knew something was wrong. They were always connected in a weird telepathic way, or just very in tune with eachother.

Long story short, he had been locked away in a box under water. After Silas was dead, he still suffered from PTSD symptoms. Deciding it was too much to bare, he had turned off his humanity. Becoming ripper Stefan once again. Meanwhile, her blood had caused a spark in vampire gossip outside of mystic falls. As soon as Klaus left, they heard vampires were interested in what the Original valued so much. Her doppelganger blood became a huge commodity. Not wanting a bunch of vampires to turn up and disrupt her friends lives any further, she knew it was time to go.

Now Klaus was gone, she could go where she pleased. Stefan was no longer Klaus's lap dog. No longer watching over her. He still was around, causing trouble everywhere he went. She had honestly needed a little time to get her head clear, before deciding what to do with him. She knew that she had to get out of mystic falls.

She sighed. Hoping the boy would hurry up. She watched as he clumsily dropped another scoop of ice cream on the floor, before knocking a box of cones over. _Why can't something just go right for once? Is it too much to ask for some ice cream?_

"Want me to kill him for you?" The familiar voice came out of nowhere.

She spun around to see Stefan standing next to her. Or humanity-less Stefan, as she liked to call him. She had honestly thought he had skipped town by now, but felt slightly relieved he was still around.

"Twelve step program Stefan. Step one, no killing innocent people, " she tried to sound firm, but knew it was in vain when he laughed at her.

"That would require me to sign up for this program, which I haven't. " His smile was smug as he looked down at her. He then turned his attention to the ice cream boy.

She started to panic when his eyes rested on the poor ice cream guy. Luckily the guy had managed to salvage her sundae he had ruined, as he handed it to her. She looked down at the yummy ice cream, happy he had at least got the order right. She noticed the little cherry placed on top.

"I added it as an apology for taking so long." He replied to her unspoken question.

He looked so shy as he he said it, that she could not help but smile. Only Stefan's agitated look stopped her. She walked away from the ice cream stand, knowing he would follow her. At least she could make sure poor ice cream boy was safe. When she got far enough, she dipped her spoon into the eagerly awaited sundae. It tasked like heaven, as she took another bite. Stefan stood there watching, but she did not care. Ice cream was a great distraction.

"What? Do you want some?" She questioned.

"No, not unless it's covered in blood," he was clearly trying to annoy her.

"What do you want Stefan?" She bit out in frustration, not in the mood for his mind games.

"Other than wanting to bite that pretty neck, before licking that ice cream and blood off of you?" He said it like he was discussing his favorite color with her, only the intensity in his hazel-green eyes showed he was serious.

"Really Stefan, _what do you want_?" she tried to put some distance between them, as she felt her body heat up at his words.

"I'm leaving this crappy town for a while, I think you should come with me." Despite his words, he looked like he honestly could not care less if she came or not.

"You're serious? You want me to come with you?" She couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"You said you wanted to leave right? Overheard your lil conversation with Matt." Smiling at her obvious annoyance of his spying on her. She hated vampires super hearing, it made it hard to get any form of privacy.

"Fine, but I'm calling the shots. I want to make sure you don't kill anyone." She had planned it already. She knew she had to try and bring old Stefan back, bringing him along would be a bonus in her plan.

He moved towards her, so quick she did not register him moving. Leaning down, so his lips brushed her ear. To anyone else they would look like two young lovers, but bad-Stefan was not one for romance.

"You can try_ little Elena_, you can try," he whispered against her ear. It had sounded like a threat and promise rolled into one.

Before she could reply, he had left. She cursed vampire speed for that. She looked down at her ice cream, which now resembled a melted puddle of brown goo. The whipped cream and pretty sprinkles had melted into the mess of a sundae. Crying out in frustration, she threw it in the trash-can next to her. She wondered if it was something so perfect could just melt into a huge mess. She was thinking about her relationship as she looked at the mess that was now her ice cream. How her nice day had turned into the worst day ever. Either way, she knew her up coming trip with Stefan, would bring more of those days.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Falls

**A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed/followed/fav - please continue to do so, let me know if you like it. I kept Stefan without his humanity because I loved their dynamic. That time he was watching her for Klaus, was when I really started liking them (I liked them before, but I liked this version of them.). Plus snarky Elena (old Elena, not new Elena) is the best. Anyone remember that awesome scene when she was playing drunk? 'You think i'm going to let a lil blood addict, tell me how to drink?' - was damn awesome. Will have more snark between Elena/Stefan in chapter 3.**

* * *

**Goodbye Mystic Falls**

* * *

She had prepared for Damon's usual outburst. She knew as soon as she told him her plan, he would burst a blood vessel. She had been right.

He had been pacing up and down for a good twenty minutes, or more, she had lost track of time. She stood firm, arms crossed. She had already made up her mind. It's not that he had a say in what she did in her life. It did not stop the string of curse words that he threw her way, as he continued to pace the old Salvatore carpet. When she had told him, his pretty blue eyes had tripled in size. He stood there with his mouth agape, shock displayed on his handsome face. She knew then that he was not going to be easy to reassure.

"You can't be serious Elena, please tell me this is some late April fool's joke?" He stopped and faced her.

"I've made my decision Damon, I'm leaving today," she declared. Hoping he would at least try to understand.

"This is going on the list of - _most stupid things Elena has ever done_, for sure." His face was full of displeasure. Annoyed at her decision to leave mystic falls, to go on a road trip with humanity-less Stefan.

"Damon, I know you don't believe me, but I have thought this through." Well that was actually a lie. She had technically only planned to leave mystic falls, Stefan's proposal caught her off guard.

"Really? The best idea you could come up with, is to go on a road trip with a ripper? Outside the safety of her friends, I might add." He had a point.

"No Damon, it was to leave mystic falls so my friends can be safe. As for Stefan, I know he won't hurt me." She wished she felt as confident as she sounded in regards to that statement. She was still not even sure if Stefan would hurt her or not, but Damon didn't need to know that.

Before he could continue to talk her out of her plan, Caroline burst into the room. She saw Bonnie behind Caroline, smiling at her. She knew Bonnie would at least understand her decision. Bonnie had always been the accepting one. Always forgiving and understanding. Bonnie was like the wise older sister you had always wanted, where as Caroline was the more animated younger sister. She had grown up a lot, since becoming a vampire. She was far less abrupt than she had been in their high school days. She had matured, becoming more sympathetic to those around her. She looked at Caroline's annoyed face, then to Bonnie's apologetic one, feeling sadness at the thought of leaving them behind.

"Oh Good, Judgey and Blondie are here, maybe they can talk some sense into you!" Damon threw up his arms dramatically, giving up on reasoning with her.

Caroline glared at him, before turning her attention back to Elena.

"What the hell is up Elena? Mind telling me why you dropped out of college, without even telling me? Or why you plan to run away with Stefan's asshole twin?" She always thought Caroline looked cute when she sulked. Although, her stern look was enough to send you running.

"Care, please try to understand. I have my reasons, okay?" Was all she could come up with. She knew it would be pointless trying to explain, as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well they better be good reasons Elena. Like you have suffered some sort of blow to the head." Caroline was now making the same dramatic hand gestures as Damon.

"Come on Caroline, she has her reasons. I understand Elena, we just want to make sure you're safe," came the soothing voice of Bonnie. Elena wanted to hug her in that moment. It was so nice to have someone not shouting at her, calling her crazy for her decisions.

"She's human Bonnie, not supernatural like us. How will she defend herself? Her blood is like some yummy candy to these vamps. Tyler told me that all the other hybrids and vamps were interested in it." Caroline now looked more worried than angry. This is why Elena wanted to leave so badly. She was sick of her friends having to take care of her. She wanted them to have a life, a life outside of the supernatural drama that followed her.

"Stefan will be with me." She tried to use that unfelt confidence again. She honestly didn't think that bad Stefan gave a crap if she lived or died.

"That's great Elena! Have the vampire who has lost his humanity, and now doesn't give a crap about anything, play bodyguard." Damon let out in frustration. She had almost forgotten about him, as she had been concentrated on her reassuring her friends.

"Much as I hate this idiot, he's right." Caroline agreed with Damon.

"Look, Stefan and I have been through this before. He didn't kill me then, he won't kill me now. Plus he's stronger without his humanity, he can protect me. Did you also forget I went through a lot of training the time he was gone before? I can handle myself." She hadn't brought it up before, but she had done some Buffy style training. Although she honestly just learnt the basics. Enough to be able to slow down and hopefully kill a vampire with precision.

"Fine, but you better call us! I mean like every day," Caroline said in defeat.

"Or we will have to send out a search party," Bonnie added with her lightheartedness.

"Promise, now come here." She grabbed them both, pulling them into a tight hug.

She never wanted to let go. These were not just her friends, they were her family. All three of them had grown up together, sharing a deep bond. She wished Matt and Jeremy were there, but they had gone off on a camping trip. She hugged them tighter, not wanting to ever release them. Only that familiar voice broke the moment between them.

"It's like an episode of Oprah in here. If you guys are done with this sentimental crap, I would like to get going." Stefan stood leaning against the wall. She was surprised no one had heard him come in, probably too wrapped up in the moment.

"Well if it isn't Mr Feels himself, what do we owe the pleasure?" Damon did sound genuinely happy to see his brother. Stefan had been gone for weeks on end, only coming back to get stuff. They rarely saw him.

"Just wanted to get going, dear brother." He smiled at Damon, but there was no hint of kindness.

"Look, I know you're an asshole now, but-" What Damon did next surprised them. He slowly pulled Stefan into a hug, leaving a slightly confused look on his face. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie almost cheered at the sight. It was great to see the brothers getting along again. Damon and Stefan had been keeping some distance between eachother, ever since Stefan turned off his humanity. After a few minutes, Stefan quickly pulled away.

"You know, I think i preferred you when you were less touchy-feely." Stefan smiled at Damon's annoyed face.

"And I preferred you better, when you were an emo vampire." Damon smiled back triumphantly.

Elena decided it was time to go, before they got into another fight. Releasing Caroline and Bonnie from the long hug, she went to get her bags. She didn't want to see their teary eyed looks. She knew if anything would make her want to stay, it would be seeing her friends hurt. She just had to remember she was doing this for them.

"Make sure to call!" Caroline and Bonnie yelled out in unison.

She smiled, not wanting to prolong it any further. Taking her bags, she was about to head out of the door with Stefan, when Damon grabbed her into a hug. She patted him on the back, hoping it would reassure him.

"Slipped a lil weapon in your bag, just in case," he whispered in her ear.

Although she didn't know why he bothered whispering, when Caroline and Stefan were vampires. She noticed Stefan had already left, so maybe he missed that information. She was happy he didn't know Damon had slipped a stake into her bag. He might just get a tad offended. What she didn't tell Damon, is that she had already prepared. Not for Stefan, but any other vampire that threatened them.

She waved her last goodbye to them, before heading out to the car. Stefan was already leaned against it, looking very bored. He grabbed her bags roughly, before throwing them in the back of the car. She tried to ignore his rudeness. She took one last look around mystic falls, her heart already breaking at the thought of leaving her home. Jeremy had already left for college in another state. He still came back and stayed for a while, but he preferred being out of mystic falls. She had now decided to follow his example.

"Are you over this boring little town already? Can we go?" She heard Stefan whine next to her.

Deciding she didn't want to argue, she got in the car with him. Her eyes memorizing the scenery before her, painting a picture, that would always stay with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Apple Pie

**A/N: Note on updates - I'm afraid I can only update as and when I can, but I will try and hurry them up :)**

**You may have noticed I put it to 'M' rating (I should have done it before) and that is due to the 'dark themes' I mentioned in summary. So there is now a warning - for any gore/sexual themes/ nudity in future chapters. I do have a love of dark gore - mixed with cute fluffy stuff. I blame it on love for horror and chick-flick movies. Although I find the show is already very dark and gory. Remember when ripper Stefan made that human guy drink his wife's blood? Dark stuff. Sorry for anyone that thought it would be all fluff. I love Ripper Stefan being his evil psychotic self, but then conflicted with his tenderness towards Elena. So that is sort of where I'm headed with this. There will still be lots of cute moments between them, but there will also be dark Stefan/Elena.**

**I don't have a plot planned, but it's along the lines of - Stefan is addicted to his evil ripper urges. Elena is like the last part of his conscience. She is last reminder of that part of his soul that is good . Elena also finds herself conflicted with her love of old Stefan, and strange attraction towards evil-ripper Stefan.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews/follows/likes - ENJOY!**

* * *

**Blood and Apple Pie**

Started out so simple and innocent  
Chemistry like apple and cinnamon

* * *

She let the wind caress her fingers, as she held them outside the window. Her hair was blowing in every direction, turning it into a poofy mess. She did not care. She felt free, less anxious than she had been when they left mystic falls. They were only an hour outside town, but it felt like they were further away. Maybe because she didn't get out much.

Filled with the new force of freedom, that had taken her over, she felt a sudden boldness. She decided to have a little fun with her road trip partner, who had been ignoring her since they left. He was playing this loud rock music, humming along to the words. Pre-trip-Elena would have continued to let him control the radio station, but daring Elena decided she would take over.

Reaching over to the stereo, she switched the station. She tried to find the cheesiest song that would annoy him. She was delighted when she found '1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton'. It strangely fit their situation. She also happened know the lyrics, thanks to a karaoke night with Bon and Care. Caroline especially, seemed to love this song.  
She began belting out of song, using her bad singing voice. She didn't have to fake it at least. She knew couldn't sing to save her life.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, Faces pass, and I'm home bound!" She sang aloud.

" Staring blankly ahead, just making my way , making a way through the crowd" She used an extra high pitch to sing the the 'crowd' part.

"Dear God, can you stop that?" Stefan finally spoke up. She was glad her antics had the desired affect on him.

"Really Stefan? Vampires pray to God now?" She scoffed, turning up the volume.

"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you, tonight" She had leaned over near his ear, singing the chorus with added volume. She knew with his vampire hearing, it must have been sheer torture.

"Elena, stop it" He sounded troubled.

"Let me think about it, nope!" She smiled innocently. She was enjoying his annoyance.

"You know I plan to brutally murder someone, for every word you utter" He smiled, but he looked serious with his intent.

She decided to stop playing around with ripper Stefan. He probably would murder someone just to spite her. She let her fingers hang over the windshield, feeling the cool air against them. She used to love doing this when her parents would take her on trips. It was one of the few good memories she preferred not to think of them most of the time. It only brought up the pain of losing them so young. She remembered being slightly annoyed when she was dragged on these long trips, but the car ride would be enjoyable. She would sit at the back, while Jeremy would be at the front. He could be such a brat. He would purposely keep winding down the window so it messed up her hair. Then he would play with the radio station, till her parents told him to cut it out.

Not only did it remind her of those trips, but also those rare trips with Stefan. Unfortunately, there had not been many, due to all the supernatural drama. The car trip they had went on had been memorable.

**Flashback**:

She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying how safe she felt. He looked down at her with a cheerful smile, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How much longer till we reach this place?" She could no longer contain her excitement.

"Soon, Miss impatient" he laughed. She loved that soft laughter. It was rare he ever laughed like that.

"Go faster!" she whined. In reality, she liked the slow drive. She wanted to stay in this moment for as long as possible.

"You sure?" he raised an eyebrow, looking equally as excited as herself.

"Yes!" She yelled. She threw her arms around his neck, letting her playful laughter touch his ear.

With her laughter edging him on, he pushed pushed down hard on the accelerator, increasing the speed.

She looked out the window. She saw beautiful lush forests pass her by, till they looked like smears of green paint. She loved every moment. Not caring about where he was taking her, just the fact he was there with her. She leaned over and placed a kiss of gratitude on his cheek.  
He smiled, eyes still on the road.

"Lets do this again sometime" He said. He held her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"We will" She said in confidence. She lay her head on his shoulder, enjoying the perfect moment.

**End flashback**

She had not realized she had zoned out, till she heard Stefan clear his throat.

"You're awfully quiet now. Not that I mind, your dying cat impression was getting on my last nerve" He laughed. She knew he was taking a jab at her singing.

"Bite me Stefan" Not her best retort, but all she could think of.

"You offering?" He raised an eyebrow, delighted at her words.

"You know that's not what what I meant" She grumbled back in annoyance.

"Really Elena? Well word of warning for future, don't use words like 'bite' around vampires. Kind of turns us on" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

The rest of their drive had been spent in silence. He occasionally would try to rile her up with his dark sense of humor, but she continued to ignore him. She got slightly worried when he stopped the car. _Crap, maybe I pushed him too far? I don't want him to leave me alone for real!_

She she had wanted him to shut up and stop bothering her, but she wanted his company none the less. She didn't think she could face other vampires alone. He was also the only friend she had right now. Not that it was a good thing, but she would take what she could get.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked, visibly worried.

"Uhhh stopping off to eat? It's been a while since you've eaten, right?" He stated, like it should have been obvious to her.

"Yeah it has" She was taken back by his concern for her welfare. Then again, she had noticed his eyes glazed over at the word 'eat'. He clearly wasn't thinking about human food.

She would have questioned him further about his intentions, but she really was hungry. He parked near a small roadside diner. It seemed to be the only one for miles. The doorbell chimed as they entered. She was greeted with a gust of hot air that seemed to circulate round the room. It sure was hot, considering how chilly it was outside. She lost her trail of thoughts when the smell of fresh brewed coffee and cakes wafted past her nose. Her stomach was already grumbling at the delicious scent.

They went to the counter where the head waitress was taking orders. She was a very large older lady, that greeted them with a warm smile. Her face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and her round apple cheeks were flushed. Before Elena could make her order, the lady started to shout at someone.

"Larry! When you gonna fix those dang fans? Baking like a sinner in church over here!" She had a thick southern accent.

Stefan and Elena exchanged puzzled looks. They turned the direction she was facing, to see a scrawny man on a stepladder. He seemed to be fixing one of the broken lights.

"Gotta fix this light first honey-pot" He also had a Southern accent. He had gone back to concentrating on his work, while the lady glared daggers at him.

"Stupid man. They should make husbands refundable" She muttered. Elena heard Stefan chuckle next to her, finding the lady's joke funny.

"He's your husband?" Elena smiled.

"Yep, married him when I was too young an stupid to know any better" The lady sighed. She poured herself a coffee, then turned to take their order.

"Sorry about that, always waffling on. What can I get you fine young people? "

"Can I get some coffee and - " Elena stopped to look at the cake display. She sighed as she looked at the delicious pastries. She just couldn't decide which one to have.

"Her apple pie is best, bakes them all herself" Came the voice of the lady's husband.

"Then I will have that please" Elena decided to trust the mans judgement. Plus the apple pie did look good.

"No problem, what about you handsome?" The lady turned to Stefan.

It seemed Stefan was distracted by the younger waitress that was running around cleaning tables. Apart from one old man, Elena and Stefan were the only customers. His distraction and longing looks over the waitress did upset her slightly, but she knew she didn't own him. Plus bad-Stefan did as he pleased. She had to give him credit for being on his best behavior.

"That's my daughter Karen, she hates working in this joint. It's a family run business though, so she just has to put up with it" She obviously had caught on to Stefan's ogling at her daughter.

"Right, if you ladies will excuse me" He went off in the direction of the bathroom. That worried Elena, but she decided to let it go. Maybe he went to freshen up.

"You got yourself a mighty fine boy there Miss" The lady smiled approvingly. Elena found herself blushing. She knew Stefan was gorgeous, but she had grown use to it. She forgot that other girls were not as blind as her when it came to the Salvatore boys.

Before Elena had a chance to correct her on the whole 'boyfriend' thing, the lady had gone off to take her order. She decided to go find a place to sit. Since the whole diner seemed empty, it wasn't hard. She sat at a table near the window, watching the dark clouds outside. It was now nighttime, making her wonder how long they had been driving. Only seemed like minutes ago she was saying goodbye to Damon and her friends. She promised herself she would call them when they were back on the road. Right now she was tired and in desperate need for caffeine.

"Here you go love" The lady placed the coffee and apple pie down on the table, asking if she needed anything else. Elena had assured her she was fine. The lady went off to shout at her husband,leaving Elena in peace. She eagerly gulped down the coffee, grateful it didn't burn her mouth. Then she savored the smell of the pie. It was still warm from the microwave, steam arising from it. The sweet smell of apple and cinnamon enticed her senses. She honestly wanted to sit there smelling it instead, but her stomach had other plans. As she dug in, enjoying the taste of tangy apple and spice on her tongue. She heard someone sit at the table, and looked up to see Stefan had come back.

His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was savoring something. It wasn't until she saw a trickle of blood emerge from his lips, that she caught on to why he was acting strange.  
She immediately looked for the young waitress. She was relieved when she saw her come out of the bathroom. The girl looked slightly disheveled. Her hair was a mess, and the front buttons of her top were open. She saw the girl touching her neck, where she had placed a plaster.

"You fed on her?" She asked, still shocked.

"Of course. What, did you expect me to starve? You're lucky I haven't killed everyone in here" He smiled at the pleasant thought of it. He really would love to kill that lady while her husband watched. Then he would suck the daughter dry, making the guy continue to watch. He would leave him last. The pain of watching his loved ones die, and not being able to do anything about it, would be the best kind of torture. He knew his precious little Elena would be difficult if he did that. He would just have to dream for now.

"No, I just don't like you feeding on innocent people" She was upset at the thought of it.

She was glad the lady and daughter had gone out back, not hearing their conversation. The old man that had been there, had paid and left. Only the husband, far away from their table, was left. He seemed too distracted with his lights to care.

"Then why don't you feed me instead" He was leering at her.

He had no idea where this urge to have her blood came from. He had been adamant before, that he would never feed on her. Yet he wanted it more than the little waitress he had drank from a few minutes ago. He wanted to know it's taste again. The time he did drink from her, he had been old boring Stefan. He wanted ripper Stefan to have a taste.

"Fine, but I don't want you feeding from anyone else" She knew he would never promise her that, but she liked to believe he would listen.

He nodded. She moved her pie over to his side of the table, so she could hold out her arm to his awaiting mouth. He grabbed her wrist and she jumped. Trying to soothe her nerves, he brought her wrist to his cheek. He rubbed his face against it like a purring cat. He smelt her wrist like she had been smelling the pie. Like he was trying to make a memory of the sweet smell. He eyed a spot on her wrist that he liked, before placing his lips there. She thought he was simply kissing it till she felt the slight sting of his fangs. She had not even noticed his vamp face come out. Dark veins appeared under his bloodshot eyes. She forgot how scary his vampire face looked, and she would have ran away, had it not been for his death-grip on her arm.

It felt like a vacuum cleaner against her skin, sucking it up. It was not as painful as she had expected, but it was not pleasant either. She saw the blood from her wrist drip onto the unfinished pie. Coating it a a crimson red. She was fascinated, as she watched it continue to drown her apple pie. Stefan had finally let go of her wrist.

She looked up to see his face had recovered. It was scary how they changed so fast. His eyes seemed brighter than usual, a lighter shade of green. She thought he would let go of her wrist now, but he continued to look at her. His smile became suggestive, as he placed the wrist back to his mouth. She thought he was going to try and feed on her again, but instead he began to lick the the two pinpricks he has made in her skin. He continued to hold her gaze, his eyes slightly glazing over at the taste. She couldn't look away. She felt herself blushing at how dirty and intimate it was. It should have revolted her, but the way he looked at her, all sexy with desire, was doing things to her hormones.

When he was done licking the last drops of blood away, till there was no more left, he let her go. She held her wrist tightly against her chest, still staring at him. To her surprise, he had picked up the spoon in front of him. She wondered what the hell he was going to do with it. Then she almost gasped when he began to eat the blood-soaked pie. He continued looking at her as he took a bite. His eyes were filled with both lust and hunger. If the room was not already hot, she swore she was burning up at the sight.

They both continued to look at each other. An unspoken desire between them.


	4. Chapter 4: Crimson Roses

**Warning! - This chapter has some gore/violence, so please do not read if you're triggered/very squeamish by those things. **

**This is a ripper Stefan centered chapter. I wanted to show what an evil little bastard he can be, and his twisted version of affection for Elena. There will be more Stefan/Elena next chapter, and more cute/good Stefan flashbacks . Thanks again for all your reviews/favs/follows. Please continue to let me know if you like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Crimson Roses**

clothe you in crimson roses

* * *

He tapped on the table impatiently. He honestly had no clue why he was waiting for Elena, other than the urge to remain and wait. She had run off after their little 'moment'. He grinned at the thought. _Probably needed some cold water to cool down. _He laughed at that.

His precious little Elena had been affected by that moment they shared. Her cheeks had gone a nice shade of red, and she had been on the verge of sweating. He could smell the desire dripping off her. He wanted to taste that desire, the same way he tasted her blood. Throw her on the table, urge her to wrap her legs around his waist, then continue to relish in her blood and arousal.

Unfortunately she had ran off to the bathroom like an embarrassed school girl. He hated her for it. He hated the way she shied away from this side of him. The way she looked at him with shock, when he had obviously fed on the young waitress. How could she be so naive? He didn't get his reputation as a ripper from selling boy scout cookies.

"Can I get you anything else?" The pretty blonde waitress asked. He had almost forgot he had fed on her, till he saw plaster on her neck. He originally had planned to feed on her, but she had practically thrown herself at him. As much as he would have enjoyed having sex with her, as he fed, he had lost his desire to do both. All he could think about was Elena. It was like having ice thrown down your pants. Why did she put him off his urges?

"I'm good." He smiled back. She blushed, and he could not help feeling satisfied. He was considering taking her out back and finishing their session, but he wanted to be careful. Vampires lived in the modern world now. Before, countless murders could be blamed on the devil, but not now. They had to be careful with how they killed. Of course vampires had the power to compel humans, so felt safe doing whatever the hell they wanted.

He was happy when she left him alone. He never liked drinking from the same person twice. He preferred to have a selection of different tastes. Although the only taste he wanted to indulge in right at that moment, was Elena.

"Damn this," he spat out in annoyance. He was starting to crave more than just blood now. He felt that dark menace seep into his veins, taking over his senses. The craving for chaos was strong.

Before he knew it, he had traveled outside. He was near a forest that he wouldn't have been able to see in the dark, had it not been for his vampire vision. He could feel humans were close. It was not just the blood they smelled, but the human body in general. It was biologically different than a vampires body. Like giving off this smell that let them know when their prey was near. He heard a voice loud in his head, that was not his own.

_I don't want you to feed on anyone!_

It was Elena. So now the little ray of sunshine had managed to penetrate his dark mind? He would not have that. So she didn't want him to feed on anyone? that was fine. Ripper Stefan's pleasure reached far beyond eating for the sake of hunger. It was like the hunt, where it's more than just catching food to eat. In fact he wasn't even hungry.

"This will be fun," he said aloud. He could smell the humans, he knew they were near. One smelled female. Not only did humans have a particular smell, but there was a difference in smell between male and female. There was a difference in the taste of their blood too. Human females tended to have this sickly-sweet iron taste to their blood, where as males had more of a bitter metallic taste. He often thought females taste was nicer, but sometimes he fancied the different taste that males carried.

As he neared the humans, he could see the outline of a tent set up. Some poor fools had decided to camp out in the middle of nowhere. _Silly humans_. He mused.

He could see them now in the clearing. He heard loud giggles, as they were rolling around on the ground. It was clear they were getting ready for some sexual activity. He almost laughed, had these humans not seen horror movies?

_Like you used to watch with Elena. She loved horror movies._

Came his annoying thoughts again. Why was her name always mentioned when he was on the verge of fulfilling his desires? Why did she constantly ruin his fun? He would show her a good horror movie. All he wanted to do was indulge in his ripper urges. He liked the evil-carefree Stefan, and wanted nothing more than to destroy his moronic old self. The one that was too nice for his own good. Yet old Stefan must have known that, and put Elena there as some kind of mental block. He hated them both for it.

_I will show her my love._

He smiled devilishly as the thought. He may still be attached to her, but he would not let her control him. His love for her may still be there, a dim candle still burning, but that love had changed to something else entirely. It was more of a burning desire that he didn't know what to do with. Where as old sweet Stefan showed his love with sweet kisses and flowers, ripper Stefan wanted drink her blood and give her a box of bloody hearts. Hearts ripped straight from his victims bodies.

_Maybe some flowers? She would like that._

He could do that. He smiled as he walked slowly to where the couple held each other on the grass. The sweet sight both pleased and sickened him. it reminded him of his tender moments with Elena, which were now just flashing images in his head. He wanted to destroy them.

He stood waiting for them to look up and see they were not alone. Their shock and confusion would be delicious, before he destroyed them completely. They were both young too, even better.

"Hey man! What the fuck are you doing?" The boy had looked up first. His rage made Stefan happy. He would enjoy ripping the little idiot to shreds.

"Uhhh, don't you guys know it's not good to be out this late?" He smiled politely. He could see the girl didn't fall for his act, and knew he was dangerous. The boy seemed oblivious, as he continued to curse in anger.

"Get the fuck out of here douche bag!" The boy got up to fight him. Big mistake.

Stefan was behind the boy before he could even register him moving. He heard the girl gasp, but his focus was on the boy. Before the boy had time to react, Stefan wrapped his arms around his waist, crushing his ribs. He could hear the sweet snapping of bones. Then he bit down on the boy's throat, not drinking his blood, but tasting his fear. The boy began coughing blood all over this girlfriend, who continued to sit there screaming. Her screams were music to his ears.

He dropped the boy's lifeless body to the ground, causing the girl to scream more. He felt like he wanted to snap, literally. He stomped his boot on the boy's back, severing the spine. He almost sighed in ecstasy when he heard the audible snap. He stepped harder so that flesh was torn, causing a puddle of blood to form on the soft grass beneath him.

He then looked over to the girl. He had honestly thought she would run by now, but instead she sat staring at him in horror. She was brunette, with slight tan, and wavy hair. She looked a lot like his Elena. That made him even more happy. He began reaching down for her, pulling her off the ground. He handled her more carefully than he had the boy. He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks gently. Oh how she reminded him of his innocent little Elena. So sweet, so naive, so breakable. He brought her face close to his, so he could feel her ragged breathing against his lips. She was trembling in his arms. He felt like it was that part of himself that was also trembling. Her shaking was out of fear, where as his was wanting to get high off it.

He looked straight into her pretty brown eyes, that were lighter than Elena's. He looked into those eyes as he plunged his hand into her ribcage. He grabbed what the bones had been hiding, her delicate-beating heart. He took out the internal organ, watching her eyes close, as life began to leave her body. He was always fascinated by this bit when he killed. It was almost like they went through there own release. Where the fear no longer bothered them. They would drift off into a place where pain could not reach them.

He let her body drop to the ground, as he looked at the prize. Now he had a heart. He laughed at his little joke, before looking down at the bloody heart in his hands. He had felt it beating before it had stopped. It reminded him of his own heart, that he had thought he left behind. He wanted to leave it behind. He wanted to crush that last bit of love of had. He threw it on the ground, crushing it under the weight of his foot. He watched it as it became a bloody mess. It was buried under the dirt, just like he wanted. He thought of it was him burying the last of his emotions. Now all he needed was flowers.

He went in search of flowers outside of the forest, and was thankful to find a batch of dark red roses growing. He smiled with glee. They were perfect! They matched the blood of his dead victims.

He went back to where the couple lay. He smiled at the sweet image before him. They looked like Romeo and Juliet, after they had killed themselves for love. They were both next to each other. He had made sure they were positioned like dead lovers. Then he proceeded to sprinkle the rose petals all over them and the ground, matching the blood that now covered them and the ground that they lay on.

Then he waited in anticipation.

He had to wait a good half-hour before Elena showed up. He was hidden in the dark, behind a tree. He watched her walk around near the forest, a confused look on her face. She had been calling his name. He of course did not respond, as he wanted to surprise her with his gift.

She pulled her hair in frustration. He loved that pretty hair of hers. It was the one feature that set her apart from Katherine, other than their personalities. Where as Katherine had beautiful bouncy curls that matched her carefree attitude, Elena's was straight. Although it had turned wavy over the years he had known her. She also had red highlights covering her fringe, that had started to fade. Her hair had grown long again. She almost looked like the original sweet Elena he had met. Other than the hard edge she seemed to radiate. She had toughened up over the time they had spent fighting off harmful vampires and hybrids.

She was running her hands up and down her arms. He guessed she was cold, he didn't feel it as a vampire. Her pale pink top she seemed to love to wear, was bright in the moonlight. Her denim shorts showed off the beautiful slender legs he loved so much. He wanted her at that very moment, but was too excited at the thought of her seeing his gift.

He smiled in delight when she reached the couple. She let out a scream, that was more out of surprise than fear. He saw her drop down to the ground. Her body shaking, just like his did when he indulged in his ripper addictions. He was disappointed that she did not pick up his little love note straight away. She did eventually, after she stopped shaking as much. He could hear her gasp as she read it. She knew he had left it for her. She knew what he did. _Good. Now you know how much I love you, little Elena._

He enjoyed watching her shake in anger. He thought of the little note he had left her. One that read:

_Who said romance is dead?_

He thought it was rather funny, as he looked at roses that covered the dead couple. He had given her crimson roses as a romantic gesture.

_Next time, I will give her daffodils._

He laughed till he had tears in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Remedy

**A/N: Ok so sorry if this is a late update. The song lyrics are 'remedy' by seether, in case you're interested. Please review if you like it! Let me know if you enjoy the story so far.  
**

* * *

**Sweet Remedy**

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

* * *

"What the hell Elena!"

She was hardly paying attention to his shocked face, when she stood there smiling in satisfaction. She had stabbed the bastard. She wanted to smile in satisfaction. Better yet, she wanted to laugh at the displeased look he was giving her. She wouldn't do that though. Thanks to him, she still had the image of the murdered victims fresh in her mind. Their bloody bodies covered in red rose petals. Did he want to torture her on purpose?

"You deserved it, bastard" she managed to grumble.

She was still trying to process so many emotions at once. Anger, most definitely. Shock was another, and she felt some sense of fear. She had just stabbed ripper Stefan after all. She would not let that bother her much. She would gladly risk her life to stake him again. She didn't use the wooden one Damon had got her, but a smooth metal one she had retrieved from her bag. Why metal? Because wood would get stuck in the flesh, where as metal was smooth. She learnt that with vampires you only had one chance. If you screwed up, you need to get another shot in before they ripped your head off. With a metal stake she could grab it and try again. The wooden one would have to be left in the vampire, and if the vamp was still alive, it would be after her in seconds.

"Wow, I can't believe you just staked me" He still sounded surprised, but also slightly amused.

"Well believe it! Did you really think I was going to let you run around murdering innocent people?" She had no idea why she was screaming. Maybe she hoped to damage that vampire hearing of his.

"You didn't like my gift huh? I knew I should have got daffodils" He laughed like the situation was funny.

"You_ disgust_ me" She shouted at him, before walking off.

She had no idea where she was going, just that she had to get away from _him_. She couldn't believe how naive she had been. Why did she think he would not kill anyone? He had turned off his humanity, became a ripper, she should have known. Yet he still had her beloved Stefan's face. The Stefan she would have trusted with her life, and her best friends life.

"I think you need to calm down Elena" Stefan was now walking next to her, stake-free. She forgot she had left it there in her rage.

"I think you need to fuck off" She was surprised she said that. She was not one for swearing, but this situation called for it.

"Wow, when did you get such a potty mouth? I think I like it when you talk dirty" He whispered close to her ear. She felt her ear burning up from just the feel of his breath. What was wrong with her? She needed to control herself better.

"Get away from me Stefan" She hoped she at least sounded firm.

Her mind was in a real state of conflict. She felt utter despair for the couple she had let be murdered. It felt like when Damon had come to mystic falls, and was killing without remorse. She did not understand how it could not matter. She had given Damon grief for that for a long time. He thought she would just get over it, but she made it very clear that what he did was wrong. At least Stefan had felt guilt for what he let his ripper self do in the past. She felt like she had to be moral for the both of them. She knew nothing was black and white. Her mother always said that with humans there will always be good and bad, and then there was an in-between. The in-between is where most of us found ourselves. She always had a good sense of good and evil. That of course had become slightly skewed when she started dating a vampire, and got sucked into their world. She still wanted to believe in the good side of humans and vampires. That was part of the her nature. She was not perfect, but she wanted to try and do the right thing.

Staking Stefan had been the right thing. _Felt pretty good too. Stupid smug bastard. _

She had been so caught up in her emotions, that she had not noticed she was lost in the forest. She looked around and saw nothing but trees. Where on earth was the car?

"Lost?" Came that aggravating voice that made her want to punch something.

"Where is the car?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best not to look at his smug face.

When he didn't speak, she turned to ask him to hurry up with his reply. She was surprised to see him looking at where her arms covered. Her breasts were slightly pushed up from where she was crossing her arms so tightly. Not only was he checking out her rack like a pervert, he was also looking down further, taking in her whole body. She wished she had the stake again.

"What?" She did not hide her anger at his leering.

"I'm hungry" He shrugged. Trying his best to look innocent.

"What, you want my blood again? Why don't you just chase and kill me, then take it? Since that is what you love, right?" She let all her contempt seep into her voice.

"Believe me, I would, but that is not what I want to do with _you_" He smiled.

"What do you_ want_ then?" She was growing tired of his games.

"Blood, amongst other things" He grinned like a naughty school boy.

Was that it? Why did he want her blood so much? She did not understand him at all. She thought back to when Caroline told her that her blood would attract vamps like yummy candy. She wondered what made her blood so special. Was it because of the doppelganger thing? She had no clue. All she knew is that Stefan wanted it. Badly, by the looks of it.

"I will show you the way back " He suggested.

She followed him back to the car. They walked in silence. She did look at him a few times, to see this dark look that crossed his features. It was the one he got when he was lusting after blood. She was thinking about his little request. If he wanted her blood so much, maybe she could use it to negotiate. He seemed to desire it a lot. Maybe it could act as a remedy for his ripper urges. She would supply him, and it would hopefully dull his urge to kill and bleed his victims dry.  
She knew that most likely that would not happen, but she was willing to try. The whole trip had also been planned for her to find a remedy for him. She wanted her old Stefan back, and was willing to go to the ends of the earth to find a way to get him.

"Here is it" Stefan announced, sounding very bored.

She found herself standing by the car. She had been too caught up in her thoughts to notice. She grabbed her bag from inside the car, before pulling out some food she had got. She honestly was not that hungry after seeing the poor couple dead, but she was feeling fatigued. Finding a bag of potato chips, she decided that would have to do. She sat on the hood of the car, munching away. Stefan had groaned a few times. She continued to ignore him, till she saw his vacant expression. She knew that could not be a good thing. When ripper Stefan was not making crude remarks, he was plotting something. She knew she had to act fast. There was no way she would let him hurt more people.

"Here" She held out her arm for him to feed on.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Really" she nodded to let him know she gave permission.

He gently bit into her wrist. She noticed he seemed to love that spot. It was a funny picture, thinking about the situation. She was sat on top of the car munching on her chips, and he was sat leaning against it, feeding on her. Good job no one walked past. He had at least parked it in a secluded spot where they were hidden.

"This is no fun" He said all of a sudden, letting go of her wrist.

She looked at him, slightly puzzled by his words.

"My victims are not usually sat there bored, munching on food" He added.

"You want me to _scream_ then? That is what your victims usually do" She made it clear how much she detested his love of scaring his victims.

She started to scream out loud, although her expression was still one of boredom. She continued while looking at him, hoping it would be enough for him to get it over with. He shook his head in agitation, before moving close to her. All of a sudden the chips were knocked out of her hand, and she was laid back slightly on the hood of the car. She gasped and looked into his eyes that were now covered in the dark veins. He had vamped out, smiling at her with his fangs showing. She could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly. He suddenly brought his face to her neck, inhaling deeply. He rubbed his face along her bounding pulse, tracing it with his fangs. She thought he was going to do a Dracula and bite her neck.

"I don't hear you _screaming_ now" He whispered against her ear.

She felt herself shiver with anticipation when he lightly grazed her earlobe with his fangs. She refused to scream. She would continue have some self control. She was supposed to be his remedy. She was supposed to be helping heal some his darker urges, yet she found herself feeling out of control.

"Come Elena, _scream_ again, you do it so well" He continued to whisper against her skin.

She noticed his own skin had a pale sickly color to it. It still remained youthful and beautiful, but his darker side was definitely having an effect on him. He seemed a lot older than his usual sweet self. She was starting to notice the difference. She wanted to touch his face, but he had moved too fast. Before she knew it, he had kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her thigh roughly. She wanted to ask what the hell he was doing, but all she could do was cry out in pain and pleasure, when he bit into the sensitive spot of her inner thigh.

It felt like an electric jolt. It was completely different from when he had fed on her wrist. It felt beyond intimate now, like they were engaging in a sexual act. She tried not to scream, biting on her lower lip as the pleasure took over. He continued to bury his face in her thigh, continuing to feed on the sweet spot he had found. She remembered from a yoga class she had taken that it was a a great pressure point to relieve pain. Well it certainly was not relieving anything, but it did bring pleasurable sensations. She felt her nails scratching into the hood of the car, ruining the paint.

He continued like it was an innocent feeding. He was licking, biting, and kissing her skin all at once. She felt herself moan, as he dug his fingers into her other thigh to get more balance. He continued to taste both her skin and blood.

Before she had chance to say or do anything, he stopped. This time she didn't feel relieved. It felt like ice water had been thrown on her. She glanced down at him, wide eyed and too shocked to speak.

His eyes were were a dark shade of brown, almost bordering on black. She could see the lust written all over his face. Some blood continued to dribble from his mouth, falling to her thighs and staining her denim shorts. She could not take her eyes off him. She almost felt guilty. She thought of her sweet Stefan then.

_I love you Elena. I love everything about you._

She heard his voice clearly in her head. He had said that to her, or maybe she imagined it. It felt almost surreal. Thinking about her good Stefan, and looking at ripper Stefan's face. She almost felt like she was cheating on him. Yet there he was, same face and body. She wondered if her Stefan would love this side of her. The side that had just enjoyed what happened. She just had to focus on the fact she was in some way, a remedy. One that could hopefully bring back all the good qualities she loved about good Stefan.

If only bad Stefan did not have such an influence over her. That look he was giving her now, full of death and lust rolled into one.

_He will be the death of me.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own the show/it's characters, or any of the song lyrics I use.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! I won't bore you with excuses. I know I promised a flashback centered chapter, so here is it. Sorry of it seems a bit short. More will happen next chapter. I just wanted to focus on some Good/sweet Stefan and Elena moments. Song that inspired this chapter/lyrics is 'cool' by Gwen Stefani

Please make sure to review and let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Sweet Memories**

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

* * *

They had reached some sort of compromise. After the awkward moment they shared, where she felt she would almost give into him, they had gone back to the car.

There she now sat, looking out the window to avoid his curious gaze. She tried not to peak at him from the corner of her eye. She honestly wished he looked as affected as she felt. He seemed to be playing it cool, one hand steady on the steering wheel. He was acting like she he was oblivious to her existence.

She tried not to look at those sharp features. His set jaw, those fine cheekbones, his sandy brown hair. She couldn't help it. She did not know how the tables had turned. She was supposed to be the one in control, now he had her all confused and unsure of herself.

"You can sleep if you're tired" He spoke, eyes still on the road.

She decided she would not bother answering. Sleep did sound good, and she had already positioned her backpack as a pillow. She felt her eyes close, her mind drifting off to sleep before she could help it.

**Flashback**

It had been the most fun she had in ages. Her and Stefan had found a carnival at night time. The perfect time, when teenagers tended to sneak off to enjoy the rides and avoid homework.

She loved the atmosphere. It was way more romantic than some candle-lit dinner. For some reason, Stefan knew it would please her more. It's like he knew what she wanted, before she did. It was another thing that had drawn them together. They really understood eachother well.

The place was covered in a foggy mist, caused by the smoke machines. The air smelled of sweet cotton candy and hotdogs. There were flashing lights and screams of joy all around them. He could not have picked a better place.

"I love this" she smiled up at him.

"I thought you would. I forgot how grueling school can be, thought it would be nice to have some fun" He smiled back.

They walked around, enjoying the mini food stalls and games. After getting hotdogs and cotton candy, she refused to go on any of the rides. She did not fancy barfing on their romantic date. Stefan had suggested they play some of the games instead. Starting with shoot the ducks.

"Are you sure you want to play?" She wondered if Stefan, in all his vampire years, had have played shoot the ducks.

"Of course! With my good luck charm next to me, how can I lose?" He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. She loved his cute-romantic side.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you" she laughed. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his muscles under his black jumper. He kissed the top of her head, before asking the guy to give him the gun.

Elena honestly did not know why she was shocked that he had won every round. He was a vampire, and no doubt had great accuracy and vision, amongst other supernatural powers.

"It's kind of cheating" She whispered near his ear. He gave her a puzzled look, before registering what she was getting at.

"I didn't. My father used to take me hunting" He shrugged.

She was going to ask him more, since he never really spoke about his human past, but the stall guy came back with a teddy. Stefan grabbed the huge teddy that carried flowers, before giving it to her. He had the sweetish boyish smile, that she could not help but laugh.

"Thank you" She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Hugging the cute bear tightly.

"Want to watch me win more games?" He said cockily.

"Actually, I want to have a go" Her smile was equally cocky. She wanted to win something for him too. Their relationship was always balanced like that. They would always work together to solve things, help each other, give each other equal amounts of joy.

She saw a another stall that had a similar game. This time it was hit the bottles with a ball. She remembered her Dad would sometimes play baseball with her and Jeremy. She was always the pitcher, as she had a much better throw than hit. Jeremy had always been the best batter, since he had the strength and muscles. Where as she was lithe and thanks to years of cheer-leading, had the grace of a dancer. It always came in handy when she was pitching.

She grabbed Stefan's hand, pulling him towards the stall. She looked up to his handsome face, and was happy to see he was eager to watch her play. She had been to carnivals with Matt and his jock buddies before. Matt was always sweet, but his friends often acted like pigs. They refused to let the cheerleaders play. Preferring to get drunk and hog all the fun. When the girls decided to ignore them and join in, they tended to stand and laugh making sexist comments like 'got a good swing for a girl!' 'hey honey, leave it to the real men' 'Hey Matt, just win the girl a teddy already'.

It made her want to slap them. Matt of course was not like that, but he was too soft to ditch his friends. That is why she was so happy she met Stefan. With Stefan, she felt she could be herself. That he would be more than happy to receive a teddy she had won for him.

Stefan brought a ticket for her, and she would have refused, but she knew he was a gentleman. She took the ball the guy gave her, and tried her best to aim for the right bottle. The aim was to hit the one with a blue sticker.  
She got a firm grip on the ball, and got into her pitcher stance. She was glad Stefan had stepped away from her. She knew his gorgeous face would distract her.  
Squinting her eyes to focus on the right bottle, she threw the ball with ease. She was surprised when it hit the bottle. She was so happy with her victory, she did a little dance. She knew Stefan was laughing at her, but she was too gleeful to care.

"Nice aim Honey, here you go" The stall guy gave her another teddy. She was glad she had gave Stefan her one to hold. This teddy was a small black bear, with the cutest frown. it reminded her so much of Stefan when he made the same facial expression.

"This is for you" She smiled shyly, handing him the bear. She felt her cheeks burning up a little. She knew it was just a stupid teddy, but the gesture meant more to her than that. It was showing him that she wanted to return that love he always gave her. That she was grateful to him for picking the perfect romantic place.

"I love it, thank you. I had no idea you could pitch like that. Baseball, right?" He had taken the bear from her, his face expressing his gratitude. He honestly had been impressed by her good aim.

"Yeah, my Dad would take me and Jeremy to play" She shrugged. She didn't really want to bring up her dead parents on a romantic date. She knew from experience, it tended to kill the mood. She noticed people would immediately shut down, feeling sorry for her. She was glad Stefan never pushed her. In fact, he always seemed to make her forget. Not that it is something to ever be forgotten, but he helped drive that pain away. He had saved her from the car accident. They never talked about it, but she felt it had something to do with why she felt safe around him.

"You should have taken up baseball instead. Although, I will miss those cute cheer leading outfits" He gave her a cheeky look. She slapped his chest playfully.

"Stop being such a guy!" She laughed freely. He always did know how to cheer her up.

"I am a guy" He rolled his eyes. "Damon always said I should have been born a woman, too many emotions" He groaned, remembering his brothers words. When he was not tormenting him, he was making fun of him for having emotions.

"Screw Damon. I love you the way you are" She kissed his cheek. She really did dislike Stefan's older brother. He had only been in mystic falls for a short time, and was already causing chaos. Their life had become a supernatural drama ever since he moved there. She did like him for his charm, she was a young girl after all. Damon had this confident aura that attracted women. She still hated the way he treated Stefan and her friends. Not to mention, being flirtatious with her.

"That is the only thing that matters to me right now" He was grateful for that. That she loved him, even his faults. The the longest time he hated himself. He was a monster, he did not deserve the angel that was in front of him. Yet she looked at him like he deserved to be loved. That even despite his evil side, she still loved him. She could see that good part of him, that he could not see himself. It had intrigued him, and now captured his heart.

"You matter to me Stefan. You always will" She promised.

She kissed him then. Bringing his soft lips to her own. It was a sweet kiss, no tongue action. Just a desperate need to explore each others sweetness. He tasted her lower lip with his teeth, slightly grazing, but always bring careful. She knew he feared his vampire instincts. She was not scared, as she decided to bite him back a little. She did not mean to bite his upper lip as hard as she did. She just loved his soft mouth.

"Ouch, are you sure you're not a vampire?" He had broken off the kiss, touching his lips.

"Maybe" She laughed playfully, before bringing his head down for another kiss.

**end flashback**

She felt herself jump slightly, as she woke up. She felt like it had all been a pleasant dream. Those sweet memories that now filled her mind. It made her heart ache, and she felt cold waking up to her current reality. Her sweet Stefan was not there with her. Instead she was faced with his evil twin, that still had his nonchalant expression.

"Nice nap?" She heard him ask. Knowing he would not care about the answer.

"It was" She tried to keep her voice neutral. The sweet memory had left her feeling sad and alone.

He didn't ask what she had dreamed of. Stefan mentioned once that she talked in her sleep. She wondered if she had mentioned it while she slept. She really hoped she had kept silent, and that he did not know how much she missed him. That she still thought about him. He would no doubt laugh at her.

She closed her eyes again. Thinking of those pleasant memories, that now felt so distant. It seemed the only time she saw_ her_ Stefan, was when she she dreamed. He was always with her. After everything they had been through, she felt that promise in her heart. The promise to always care for him, no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7: Hypnotic Taking Over

**A/N:** Sorry this is a bit late :). Thank you again to those that have reviewed/fav'd/followed - it means a lot. I actually used a song from the vampire diaries soundtrack this time! Get us in the VD mood, since I have not been enjoying the last few episodes. Song is 'Hypnotic' by Zella Day. Please continue to **review **and let me know what you think. It's nice to know what people like about it. Gives me inspiration. Happy reading!

* * *

**Hypnotic Taking Over **

You do to me so well  
Hypnotic taking over me  
Make me feel like someone else  
You got me talking in my sleep

* * *

Elena yawned, stretching out her arms. She wished for nothing more than a hot shower and a decent bed. It had been a while since they had stopped off, and she felt dirty and tired. She desperately wanted to change out of her clothes, which she had left with, and still wore.

"Can we stop of at a hotel?" She asked. She thought it had been the plan, but ripper Stefan was unpredictable. She had no idea what they were doing any more.

"Fine, there is one near here" He shrugged. He had not been paying any attention to her.

The rest of the ride to the hotel was done in silence. She should have valued it, as bad-Stefan drove her crazy, but she missed talking to someone. Deciding to bite the bullet, she tried to start a conversation.

"Are you staying too?" She did not mean to sound so needy. She honestly did not want to share a room with Stefan, but was worried about him going off and hurting people.

"No" He said firmly.

She knew there was no use continuing any form of discussion. She had to learn not to expect anything from him. She would just have to try her best to stop him from hurting others, even if it put her at risk.

She noticed a strange building on their way. It looked like a club. She wondered why on earth someone would put a club near the road side, in the middle of nowhere?

"Hey wait! There is a club over there" She announced loudly, pointing to the small building.

"Strange location" He agreed with her thoughts. He looked as puzzled as she did by the sight.

He had stopped near there, without her having to ask.

They both got out at the same time, heading towards the club door. The door was covered by thick black drapes, a sign reading 'club damned' above it.

"Club damned?" She questioned aloud, turning to Stefan with a confused look.

"How cliche" He muttered. Sharing her same confused look.

She tried knocking on the door. Although it was daylight outside, and she suspected that no one would be in.

"There is someone in there" Stefan answered her thought. She was glad he had super-vampire hearing.

They waited a few minutes, before someone opened the door. There stood a young guy, with sandy blonde hair, and gothic style clothing. Black jeans, ripped black top, and many piercings covering his body. He did not look like the typical local of the small town.

"Well this is a surprise! Looking to party, sugar?" He smiled at Elena, before turning his attention to Stefan.

Elena could not help her smile when the boy looked him up and down, like he was a juicy piece of meat. She guessed that Stefan had that affect on both women _and_ gay men.

"Now aren't you just the finest piece in town! Are you a model?" The boy asked, touching Stefan's chest lightly. Making Stefan feel slightly uncomfortable.

She honestly wished she could give humanity-less Stefan to the boy, but she needed him for the rest of the road trip. Not to mention, she did not want the boy hurt. He seemed nice enough.

"Just curious, strange place to have a club" She tried to distract him. Hoping Stefan could control himself. The boy after a few minutes, finally acknowledged her.

"We aren't just any club, there is a reason it's called 'club damned', honey" He smiled like he had a secret.

"What do you mean?" She wanted him to elaborate.

"Damned, honey, it means vampires" He said it like it should have been obvious.

That caught her attention, and she felt worry take her over. The boy did not seem like a vampire. She didn't know how she knew that, but after being around vampires, and maybe due to some doppelganger magic, she could sense them. He certainly wasn't a vampire. Which made her hope he was talking about vampires in the sense of 'myths' instead of real. Like the one that stood beside her.

"I do hope I get to be your pledge" He whined, looking at Stefan with desire.

"What the hell is a _pledge?" _Stefan asked._  
_

"It's what we call ourselves, pleasure slaves for vampires, like you hot-stuff" The boy winked at him.

"This place is run by vampires?" She was trying to make sense of what he was saying. Vampires, pleasure slaves? _What the hell is he talking about. _She thought.

"Well, we are more like willing pleasure toys, really. Vamps own this joint. It's kind of members only, but seeing as hottie over here is a vamp, and I'm guessing you're his play thing?" She did not miss the jealous look he gave her.

"I'm not his -" She was about to finish, but Stefan interrupted.

"She is, now who are the vampires that own this place?" Stefan tried to sound neutral, but was very interested.

"I hope she shares you" the boy glared at Elena, before turning back to Stefan. Then continued.

"Caleb is head of this place, he owns many of these clubs around town. I don't mean just club, as in party club. It's sort of a cult. He's usually busy, but then he has Nic watch over this club. If you're lucky, they might be here tonight" He smiled.

"What is a pledge?" She asked, still wanting to know what he meant.

"Wow Hon, you are new! Well pledge is what we are. We provide food and pleasure for the vamps, and they supply us with what we need to live. Money, food, whatever you want. I was an ex-junkie before I met Nic and the gang. I would sell my own mother, just to get a fix. Well cut a long sob story short, they saved me. They did some mind trick, and bam, no more drugs for me. Instead they offered me a place to stay and everything. I got my other addict friends to join, and they have been down with it ever since. New people join all the time, but we have to be careful who we let in" He grinned.

She tried her best to process everything he was saying.

"So you're a prostitute for_ vampires_?" Stefan asked, smiling. She wanted to give him a smack. Trust him to not sugar-coat anything.

"Sort of. Well for you baby, I would be anything" The boy again turned his lustful look to Stefan, who was trying to ignore it.

"Why would you let a vampire do that to you?" She did not mean to say that aloud. She planned to ask Stefan what the hell was going on after. She just could not help feeling sick at the thought of humans enjoying being feasted on, and used as a blood bank. She had already been used for that by Klaus, and knew first-hand how horrible it was.

"Because it's the most sexy thing in the world, duh! Forget those Dracula movies, we got the real deal. It feels just like having sex, but better. They do the mind trick to make sure you don't feel pain. Although there are some sick bastards in this club, who do enjoy inflicting pain. Caleb usually deals with them, and they never get to enter our club, but Nic's been letting them in. It's usually all consented. What happens in the club, stays in the club, get my drift?" He looked at them both in question. They had no choice but to go along with what he was saying.

"Why don't you two come down tonight, and see for yourself?" He asked playfully.

"What time do you open?" She hoped it was late, because she still needed that shower and nap.

"Come around 2am"

"Ok, we will" She was not exactly thrilled by the idea of only getting a few hours sleep. Not to mention, going out to a club that would be full of vampires.

"Right oh! My names Brian, tell the bouncer I said you guys are on the _special_ guest list. He gets really anal when new people turn up" He sighed, before turning as if he heard a noise.

"I need to go now, see you then. Look out for me gorgeous" He aimed at Stefan, before going in and closing the door.

"What does all this mean? Is he compelled? " She thought that he must be under compulsion.

"He's not, well at least not right now. Looks like he has been brainwashed by previous compulsion. Never seen or heard of anything like this before" The confused look on his face said it all. She knew it was bad, if Stefan in all his vampire years, had never come across this.

"I guess we will have to find out then" She sighed. One vampire was already enough to deal with. Now she was about to enter into a whole cult of them. Even though technically most of her friends were supernatural beings. She just wanted a bit of normalcy for once, without any supernatural drama.

They hadn't spoken during the trip to the hotel. She was becoming accustomed to his silence. He only showed slight emotion on his face when they got to the hotel, and the guy at the desk asked if they wanted the 'honeymoon suite'. He raised his eyebrow, looking at her. She scoffed at the idea of them sharing a suite. She could hardly stand sharing a car with him, let alone a suite for newly weds.

As soon as she got into her room, she noticed him waiting outside. She forgot all about the _vampire invitation_ rule.

"You can come in" She gave the invitation, and was surprised when he continued to stand outside.

"It's fine, I'm not staying. I will come back for you later, before 2am" He shrugged.

His eyes were roaming over her entire body, not missing a thing. She would have slapped him and called him a pervert, but there was something about the look he was giving her. It was a mixture of hunger and lust, and something else she couldn't name. It was like he was trying to memorize her. Or trying to remember something about her, she could not tell which.

"You want me to feed you again?" She tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew if he touched her at that moment, she would give in. She would willingly give him her blood, and whatever pleasure he sought . She didn't know why he had this affect on her. The dark look he gave her, was just so hypnotic. She thought of Brian's words, and how he mentioned the pleasure he got from vampires. She couldn't help herself. _I want to feel that too._

She thought the desire must be showing on her face, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too busy with his own naughty thoughts. All the little things he wanted to do with her body. How her blood tasted so good. They both were lost in their fantasias.

"Can't, I already fed on you earlier. Don't want you fainting from blood loss. We need to be ready for this club. You may have to act as my, what did he call it?" He asked her. Eyes still taking in her body and pretty face.

"Pledge" She hoped she didn't sound too breathy as she said that. The fact that the thought of being his sexy play thing aroused her, was enough to scare her. She didn't need him knowing her dirty thoughts.

"Right,_ pledge._ In any case, I'm guessing there will be a lot of vampires there. I don't know any of them. As you know, vampires are very territorial and like to be alone. We don't usually mix with other vampires. It's not like you and your friends, or me and my brother, so don't get any ideas about cosying up to them" She could feel the possessiveness in his tone. She was not really used to Stefan being possessive over her. Damon usually was, and she knew it was a vampire thing. Stefan had always been the acceptation. Like Matt, he trusted her, and never tried to own her. One of the many humanity-less Stefan traits, that she was learning about.

"As if I would! I'm not that stupid Stefan. Do you think I _want_ to be a human in a room full of vampires? " She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

He of course laughed at her cute-pouting face. Before finally entering the room, walking up to her. She felt she was in a hypnotic- trance as he approached her. _Why he so incredibly sexy! God, me and my stupid hormones. Why is he looking at me like that? Like he wants to gobble me up like a fancy dessert! Can't he just stop looking at me like that?_

She was grateful he couldn't hear her monologue going on in her head. He stood there staring at her for a few minutes, those hazel-green eyes bore into her. Before he placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. She was too stunned to move. He moved his head to her neck, where her loud pulse was beating. He rubbed his nose and lips against his favorite sweet-spot, enjoying of sound of her heart. He placed another soft kiss there, before turning to leave. The temptation to bite it was becoming too much. He knew he could not feed on her again for a while.

"Get some sleep. I will see you later" Was all he said, before leaving the room.

She stood there not knowing what to do with herself. She was thankful she was too tired to continue questioning everything that had happened over the last hour. Deciding the shower could wait, she got into the cosy hotel bed.

She thought about him. His hypnotic eyes, taking in every inch of her body. She had to throw the cover off, as she felt her body burn up at the thought. She hoped he didn't come back in her room as she slept. As she would surely be talking about him in her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Two Halves

**A/N: **Hey guys, big rant time. I can see why they call it retcon diaries. I need to explain something in my plot, that I only just noticed now. So lately if anyone has been watching it (I did stop watching), they have been playing around with this 'humanity switch' story a lot recently. Butchering Stefan's character beyond belief. I'm getting confused with how this 'humanity switch' thing works. I assumed it was like the Isabelle thing, where Damon said you could turn it off and not have feelings/emotions/human side. Yet through out the seasons it has become - no humanity = being evil/mean.

Which does not make sense. Since that requires some emotion, like Caroline is showing (she is showing lots of emotion, same as Elena did). When Stefan turns that off, he seems to turn back into his asshole-ripper- persona. That is what I was going for in this story. I personally think vampires have some type of personality disorder. Like in Stefan's case, he seems to have more that one. We have blood addict Stefan, who still has feelings. Then we have humanity Stefan, who basically acts more human than vampire. Then we have ripper Stefan. I don't think they're interchangeable at all. I think they're all different. This show made it really confusing tbh. I think sociopath is the best description for what they turn into. In Stefan's case, I think when he switches off that human side of him, he reverts back to his ripper personality. Since sociopaths still have personalities even if they don't have 'feelings'. I think Stefan turns back to his ripper side, because Stefan with humanity gets sort of removed when he switches it off. He can't be nice Stefan with humanity, if that part of him is turned off. So only his ripper personality remains. Where as Isabelle only had her original human personality when she switched it off. So Elena and Caroline should have been like her, instead of acting like mean girls. Where as Stefan has two sides of himself, so his default persona would be ripper. Why can't the show explore this more? Go into more detail? All the wasted potential!

**Sorry this is so long. **It just threw me a little when I thought about it. This chapter will go into more depth about the issue, and explain who Stefan is now.

* * *

**Two Halves**

We're just two halves of a whole entity  
We're just two parts making up the puzzle  
It's your touch that I desire plenty

* * *

She had woken up two hours ahead of schedule. Stefan would be coming for her before 2am. She looked at the clock, seeing she still had a good hour before they had to leave. She had time to get prepared. She still felt tired and groggy from lack of sleep, but the adrenaline at the thought of going to this club, was giving her energy.

She had called room service and ordered some coffee and sandwiches to keep her going. Now food and caffeine was out the way, she could concentrate on appearance.

She inspected herself in the hotel mirror, turning around in slow movements. She was slightly disappointed in her attire. She had unfortunately not had chance to pack any party clothes. She was not Caroline or Katherine, with their ability to make any boring outfit appear sexy. Even with frat parties she had never really dressed up. Matt and Stefan never encouraged her to be anything other than who she was. So there was never really a need to dress up.

She was Elena Gilbert. Same old clothes, same old town, same old life. Well it had been same old boring life, till the supernatural drama started.

She had gone for her long black summer top, that she wore as a dress. She smoothed the edges down, enjoying how it looked and felt against her body. Made a change from her usual denim jeans, shorts, or skirts she usually wore.

Now all she needed to do was her hair. Caroline had always told her it's the hair that could either bring down, or accentuate your look. She had always been jealous of Katherine's bouncy curls. She had wanted to style it that way, but she did not want to get confused with her doppelganger-twin.

_Maybe down? Well it's always down. Maybe up? A ponytail, maybe? Nah, too childish. I wonder if Stefan proffers the sophisticated look? Wait, why the hell do I care what he thinks?_

She tried to shake off the thoughts, deciding to put her hair up. A tight bun with two golden clips. She had got them as a present from Bonnie, and had never really worn them till now. She smiled thinking of Bonnie. How she missed her. _Oh Bon, I promise to call you late_r. _God I should have done it hours ago, but this trip is so messed up._

She did not want to worry her friends. Bonnie especially. Bonnie had sacrificed herself for her friends on numerous occasions. She felt guilt over Bonnie having to do that, and wanted to make it up to her. She would have done anything to prevent her friends from going through the same supernatural crap as she did, but they had been dragged into it against their will.

It was one reason she had not gone running back to mystic falls, yet. She would not let her friends suffer anymore because of her. She hoped the monsters followed her trail, and left her friends alone. Thinking of monsters, she went to her backpack where she had her vampire-killing-goodies.

She still had the stake Damon had given her, plus something better. She had met a girl at college who was training to be veterinarian. The girl had access to the vets, storing pentobarbita, which was the drug used to put animals to sleep. It had given Elena an idea when she had been planning her escape from mystic falls. Obviously vampires were not so easy to kill, but hopefully it would be enough to knock them out. She told her friend she had a rabid dog that sometimes needed a sleeping drug, so she could give it medicine. Lucky the girl had fallen for it, even though she felt terrible for lying.

She hoped her friend did not get in too much trouble when she raided their supplies. She did not mean to take as much as she did, but she knew the dose would have to be extra strong to stop a vampire. She quickly threw it back in her bag when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" She called out, frantically trying to repack her bag.

"It's just me" Stefan was leaning against her door.

"I already_ invited_ you in before" She was not about him ask him to come in.

"I want to talk with you, before we go" He had his hands in his pockets, and his eyes were inspecting her room out of boredom. She was interested in what he had to say. He was hardly conversational with her, and had practically ignored her during their car journey.

"Sure, come and sit down" She gestured towards the bed.

Once he sat down, she came and joined him. She felt a little awkward sitting there with him on the bed. She didn't know why. Stefan had been her best friend and boyfriend during their time together, but this was not her Stefan, and she did not trust herself around him.

"You will have to be extra careful around these vampires tonight, and most importantly, wary of _me_" He stared into her eyes at he said this. It scared her how soulless his eyes now looked. So void of any emotion.

"I know you won't hurt me Stefan" How many times had she repeated that? She didn't know if she actually believed it or not. Or maybe, she was trying to make herself believe it.

"You don't know _anything_ Elena. I'm not sweet Stefan, I don't_ feel_ anything anymore. Well that is not entirely true. There is something there for _you,_ but it's only a small memory of a feeling I once had" He frowned in confusion at his own words. He honestly did not know how to describe what it was he felt for her. Turning off humanity had erased his feelings, and brought back his ripper personality that had remained dormant till now. Yet there was something left for the girl sat next to him. Old Stefan always came through when he thought of her. Even with his humanity switched off.

"I don't understand, what is it like when you flip the switch? Lexi partly explained it to me, but I still don't get it" She never really understood how you could erase all emotions like it was nothing. She would rather die than lose what was left of her humanity. She never wanted to be a vampire, and would continue being against it. Her Stefan had taught her just how horrible it was. The guilt of your actions would way you down for life, till you decide to lose all your emotions.

"It's like the the feeling you get after being frozen. It makes you feel numb, so you don't feel the cold anymore. The cold being our emotions, we stop feeling them. That is what I couldn't figure out. I should have no emotions, yet I do" He was staring ahead at the wall, as if he was talking to himself.

"I don't get it. You obviously got pleasure out of killing those people. Pleasure does require some type of emotion, right?" She leaned closer. The smell of his sweet cologne he was wearing, filled her senses. It was a sweet old spice smell, reminiscent of what _her_ Stefan used to wear. She had always teased him about smelling like a Grandpa, now she missed it more than ever.

"When I switched off my emotions, I shut down annoying Stefan. He was the one with the humanity. Before I was _him_, I was ripper Stefan. Now good ol Stefan is gone, it gave way to him. Guess you could say my inner Hyde came out, when Jekyll died" He smiled, but it was devoid of any emotion. Just like all his facial expressions. It was just another emotionless mask he used.

"So you didn't completely turn off your humanity?" She thought of Katherine and Damon. Both had killed without remorse, even with their humanity intact. So he couldn't have turned it off completely, if he was ripper Stefan. At least from her understanding of vampires. She remembered Isabelle, her biological mother. It still left a bad taste in her mouth when she thought of her. She refused to acknowledge her as a relation, let alone her mother. What she had learnt from her, is that when they turn off their humanity, they become emotionless dolls. So what was Stefan?

"Maybe not. I did turn off _most _of my emotions, which cancelled out my good personality. Then there _he _was. The good old me I loved so much, before I become a boring idiot. I guess he was just waiting for me to finally turn it off. He was _always_ a part of me. Emotional Stefan kept him in check, where as emotionless Stefan let him take the reigns" He grinned at the thought. Ripper Stefan had been like the fallen angel that came flying in to save him. He had been suffering from PTSD, and going through all sorts of urges. His overly emotional self could not handle it. That is when he wanted to shut it all off. Then when he did, when he felt emotionally numb, his old self came back to greet him. He could not remember what happened after, but he felt free.

She was staring at him, trying to make sense of what he was talking about. She had always thought ripper Stefan and humanity-less Stefan, were the same person. It turns out that was not the case. It seemed vampires suffered from a strange type of multiple personality disorder. They had many layers that formed their whole being. The vampire persona, the human persona, then the emotionless vampire persona. It was more complicated than she had imagined. No wonder Stefan had tried so hard to hide these layers from her. Not only had he suffered from blood addition, he had to hide that evil ripper side of himself. She hoped that meant there was some hope in getting her Stefan back. If she could peel back the layers, could he be saved?

"It really depends on the vampire. Shutting off our emotions does not cancel out our character. Same as a human sociopath. We still have memories, we are still ourselves, we just tend to gravitate towards that part of ourselves that does not require typical _human feelings " _Seeing the confusion on her face, he decided to continue his explanation._  
_

"Stefan with humanity left when I turned it off. Ripper Stefan didn't really have much humanity in him to begin with, so I guess I reverted back to my old self. Turning off our humanity was a way for us to be more in tune with our vampire nature. It's almost like a defense mechanism to stop us from being overwhelmed by our emotions. Our human side as you know, does not die off when we become a vampire. We retain it. When we are newborns, both human emotions and vampire urges clash. Everything is amplified. When we turn it off, we become numb to those emotions that usually overwhelm us. It's hard for most vampires that have kept their humanity for too long, to completely switch it off. Maybe I didn't turn it off completely, but I did shut off the part that made me emotional Stefan" He moved his hand against her own, and began to draw little circles against her knuckles. His soft touches were driving her crazy, making it hard to concentrate on what he was trying to tell her.

"So you're saying your human self was turned off, and your vampire personality remained?" Although that still did not make sense. Since again, Damon and Katherine were still in tune with their vampire nature, even with their humanity.

"All I know is that the human Stefan you knew disappeared, leaving a void. I could no longer be him without my emotions. So in came ripper Stefan, my dear old friend. Without my humanity, I could be who I was in the past. My ripper personality came back in full force. Yet, I still _feel_ something, and I think _you_ have something to do with that" He gave her a look of accusatory. Like she was the reason for this problem he was having.

"Are you really blaming _me_ for this? Do you think I wanted the man I love to disappear into thin air? Leaving_ you_, the king of assholes, instead?" She could not believe he had the gall to say that to her.

"I think you enjoy my company more than you let on, _darling_" He grinned at her. Moving his lips towards her neck. She protested, but did not push him off. Instead she gripped the sheets underneath them tightly.

He continued pressing soft kisses into the crook of her neck, before traveling down to her collarbone. She had bent back a bit, to give him better access. He traced his heated tongue along the bone, coming closer to her, till he was hovering above her.

She had fell onto the bed before she knew what was happening. He was continuing his ministrations, and she didn't want him to stop. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, pulling down the strap as he continued to touch her skin. One hand was pressing hard against her waist, holding her in place. The other traveled up the dress-top. His hand felt cool against her thigh, as her body began to burn from the intimacy. He ran his hand along her inner thigh, before reaching her underwear. She was stuck in a predicament. The angel in her was screaming for her to stop him, where as her she-devil side wanted to spread her legs and welcome his touch.

She choose to stay put and do neither. Instead she let him continue what he was doing. His fingers were tracing the material of her underwear, before they dug into her core through the flimsy material. He pressed, he teased, he gently touched her _there_. Till she felt she would come undone. His other hand began a slow massage of her breast. She could feel the heat of his palm almost burning a hole through her bra, making her nipples tingle with the sweet sensation. His touch was both rough and gentle. Like both Stefan's had come together as one. She leaned into his touch, as he pressed his fingers further into her. Her underwear was now wet from the delicious effect his fingers had on her. Deciding he wanted to touch that most intimate part of her, he dipped his fingers into her panties. He wanted the annoying item of clothing gone, so he could finally have his way with her.

Before he got a chance, he felt her hand lightly touch his arm.

"We will be late" Her voice was breathy. Dripping with pleasure.

"I don't care" He groaned into her inner thigh, teasing her insides.

"We have to go Stefan" He was glad she sounded as desperate as he was to continue their intimate act.

"Fine" he placed one longing kiss against the material that hid her core from him. Enjoying the sweetness of her desire. Lust, like hunger, always brought a familiar taste to a vampires mouth. It was almost like the sweet taste and smell they got from blood. It was sickly sweet mixed with bitterness that was like licking metal. Sour metallic taste, combined with a sugary sweetness. It was truly an intoxicating smell and taste. Like nothing you could ever have in human life.

With reluctance, he peeled himself off her her. His thin white top was clinging to him. It literally felt like his skin was glued to her own sweaty skin, and he needed to peel it off. He wanted to take off their clothes right there, and be stuck to her all night. Revel in her blood while they continued to engage in sexual acts. That was clearly not going to happen, much to his annoyance.

"I will meet you outside" She still found it hard to form words. She was trying her best to put her clothes back together. She felt she needed a cold shower to get rid of the heat burning her from the inside.

"Yeah, sure" He grumbled, before heading out the door.

She tried to calm her breathing. She couldn't believe she had almost had sex with ripper Stefan. She thought back to his words, about there being a chance that he did not completely turn off his humanity. She smiled at that small glimmer of hope. It appeared that there were two halves of Stefan, that made him whole. He might have been able to push aside one half of himself, but she knew it was still there.

_He's there. I can feel it. One half, stuck with another half. If only the two halves were not so different. If only I could say I was attracted to just one half of him, instead of the whole. It's because I love my Stefan, surly? I want him back. I will do whatever it takes. Hormones be damned.  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Enter the Club

**A/N: ** Didn't think I would ever update this! Been so depleted of creativity after that crappy finale. I love how the last Stelena moment we get, they end up talking about Damon. Of bloody course! It's annoying, because the show already revolves around him. It would have been nice for Stefan/Elena to share a scene that was not centered around him. I'm not even talking romantic here, I mean as friends that are about to be separated for good! It boggles the mind how these writers get paid, when there are so more competent fanfic writers on here. Sorry this is short. I will try and work on the next chapter when I get chance. **Review** and let me know what you think ;). Yes those are Ke$ha lyrics, I'm ashamed.

* * *

**Enter the Club**

You build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

* * *

Stefan had spent the first ten minutes of their car ride, trying to convince her to have sex with him. She had to say, he was very persistent when he wanted something. The ripper would not take no for an answer. She guessed that he was probably a petulant child back in his ripper days. No doubt used to having women be all over him, not denying him like she was now.

"Come on Elena. You know what they say about two people that spend a lot of time together" He gave her a suggestive look.

"They want to kill each other?" She smiled innocently.

"No, two ordinary people would have the desire to fuck sooner or later" He explained it like it should have been obvious.

"Well we aren't two _ordinary_ people, are we? And I'm not having sex with you Stefan" She would just have to control her hormones better.

"Fine. You _will_ give into my charms sooner or later, I guarantee it" He smiled in an all-knowing way, as if he could predict the future. She scoffed at that, and instead decided to stare out the window and avoid this conversation.

They stopped speaking to each other, and remained silent the rest of the way. The club was a good twenty minutes from the hotel. She took the time to smooth her dress, and adjust her hair. She had worn leather boots so she could hide her little vampire weapon. Initially, she would have taken the stake; but it might have appeared too obvious. So she had opted for the little injection full of the drug that puts animals to sleep, instead. She hoped her idea worked. If not the only back up would be the man sitting next to her, and she didn't think he cared enough to protect her. He may act possessive on the surface, but ripper Stefan was selfish; he would simply find another toy if she failed to amuse him.

He stopped the car near the club, and she was shocked to see a long line of people waiting outside. _Guess it's more popular that I thought. Brian wasn't kidding._

Her and Stefan got out to join the long line of people. Some were dressed in full goth get up, and others jeans and a nice top. She wished she had gone for her basic jeans and smart top, instead of the little black dress she wore. It felt like they waited for ages before they got to the front door. There stood a handsome black man, dressed in a long leather coat. He resembled Wesley Snipe's character in blade. A movie she had watched many times, and it brought a smile to her face. She could use Blade right now, as she was about to enter a club full of vamps.

"Tickets?" The bouncer asked them. He sounded like he was in a foul mood already.

"The guy we met before, said we were on the _guest list_" Stefan said from behind her. She had almost forgotten about him, till that moment. Too nervous to speak.

"Did he now, Brian! Get your ass out here _now_" The bouncer yelled out, making her jump.

She could see a blonde mop of hair appear through the gap of the big black doors, that hid the club from their view. He gave the bouncer an annoyed look, before turning to them. He smiled upon seeing Stefan, and gave Elena a nonchalant look, before turning back to the bouncer.

"Cool it Deac, I said they were on the list" Brian did not seem intimidated by the bouncer's mood.

"What did I tell you about adding people on the guest list, without consulting me? You can't just add any damn person to the list" Deac glared at him, before turning to them. His look seemed to soften when he saw Elena, who was now more nervous than ever. She was sure he could see the sweat glistening on her forehead. They hadn't even got inside the club yet, and she was already anxious.

"Sorry honey, did not mean to scare you. It's just this _punk ass bitch_ over here, needs to learn his place" he pointed his thumb at Brian, who laughed it off.

"Hey, you're just jealous Nic always puts me in charge" His smile was teasing.

"That is because he's sick of ya whiny lil ass, always crying when you don't get your way" Deac smiled back mockingly.

She was glad they were at least on friendly terms. She didn't want a fight to break out outside a club full of vampires.

"Come on hot-stuff, get ya ass in here. Forget Mr grumpy-ass over here" Brian pointed a finger at the bouncer Deac, who swatted it away in annoyance.

"Fine, just this once. Hey you over there, what the hell is up the the sneakers? This is a club!" Deac was now yelling at a group of young guys behind her. Brian didn't take notice, as he continued drooling over Stefan. She couldn't blame him. Stefan was looking very good in his smart-casual wear. Black shirt with a white vest underneath, and black jeans. She was glad he was wearing smart black shoes, as Deac was really laying into the guys behind her.

"You coming?_ Lover_?" Brian purred with expectation.

"I will be there in a minute" Stefan replied back, sounding very aggravated.

Brian finally got the message, and disappeared back through the door. She was about to follow, when she felt Stefan take her arm and lead her to a back ally.

"Stefan, I told you we are not -" He cut her off before she could finish.

"This isn't about _that_. Look, this club is going to be filled with vampires. That means there will be a lot of blood, and I won't be able to resist. As you know, I'm not going to sit in the corner and play _good-boy_. You will have to watch your back in there" Maybe it was hope on her part, but she thought she saw concern flash in those hazel-green eyes of his.

"I can take care of myself. Thanks for the warning" And she did mean it. She knew he was trying to warn her, even though he didn't really care. It gave her some hope that her Stefan might still be there.

"Good. I'm going to be checking the place out, so I want you to stay on alert. Remember to say your my, what was it again?" He had that cute-puzzled look on his face.

"_Pledge_" She emphasized. Trying to hide her smile.

"Right, pledge. Just tell them you're taken. Shall we?" He held out his arm in the old gentleman way, like he was escorting her to a ballroom; not a raunchy club.

She let him lead her back to the entrance. She could now hear the loud music coming out through the door. She felt her heartbeat vibrate along with it, as she tried to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was about to enter a club full of vampires, with a ripper on her arm.

_Now or never. _She repeated in her mind, as they entered through the door.


End file.
